


7 is the magic number

by StillNotMeShh



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Law & Order: SVU, Pushing Daisies, Seared - Rebeck, The Good Fight (TV), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotMeShh/pseuds/StillNotMeShh
Summary: “Let- let me get this right… there are… three other Nevadas?”“Well, technically, if we consider you all look alike, there are five of you in total” Caractacus looked at Sonny in absolute shock.
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez, Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	7 is the magic number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrianna_m_scovill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/gifts).



> The minute someone said we should start an exchange for Anni where in return, we would make her happy, I said yes.  
> I was trying to think of an idea or a plot and I remember a conversation I had with a friend weeks ago. She told me there was a theory everyone has 7 lookalikes in the world.  
> Of course my brain went chaotic and thought it would be a good idea to include 7 characters portrayed by Raúl. 
> 
> Please I promise I’m not that weird my brain just functions in weird ways sometimes ksksksk
> 
> Also, if there’s any mistakes let me know because English is not my first language <3

It was not late, but it was past dinner time and Nevada was sure Caractacus was going to be pissed. It was the third night this week he arrived late for dinner because he was working at the tattoo parlor he owned.  
Normally Caractacus would call, asking if he was going to be late and if he wanted him to heat his food once he arrived, but this time, silence.

“ _Chiflado! Ya llegué_ ” Nevada shouted once he stepped into the house. The kids were probably asleep by now so he cursed under his breath for screaming that loud.  
He walked into the kitchen and found a plate with food, covered by a napkin and a note clearly written by Jemima because it was her writing AND she used her favorite green pen.

“ _Daddy is not feeling well so he’s sleeping. We made pizza rolls in the microwave, the ones you bought last week. Tasted awful. Never buy those again._  
_J &J_”

“ _Mocosos malcriados_ ” Nevada said with a smirk in his face.

He met the twins when they were almost 6. Now that they are 9, they showed their own personalities and Nevada was proud to say (but he would deny it until the day he died) the twins had a little something from him. They were cute and innocent like their dad, but the sass, especially Jemima... that they learned from him.

Before going upstairs he tossed a pizza roll in his mouth and the twins were right, those things were awful.  
He carefully opened the door to the room and found Caractacus looking red as a tomato with his face swollen, sitting on the edge of the bed trying to catch his breath.

“Hey! _Cariño_? Caractacus look at me, what’s happening?”

Caractacus was trying to cough and pointed at a small bottle on top of the drawer. It looked like medicine, colorful medicine.

“Cactus, who gave you this?!”

The man couldn’t even speak, he was now gasping for air and Nevada put the bottle in his back pocket, grabbed a robe for the inventor before rushing out of the house with him and to the hospital, but not before asking their neighbor to watch the kids for a few hours.

After a long wait and several antibiotics, Caractacus was now back to normal but still a little bit sleepy.

“Truly. She said an old friend used to buy medicine from this man, it’s all natural, and apparently it works wonders”  
“Well now you know it doesn’t…” he muted. Caractacus glanced at him “sorry. _Continúa_.”  
“Well I drank the medicine and then I had this allergic reaction that-“  
“How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn’t be taking random things that people suggest?!”  
“Nevada, if I wanted to be reprimanded, I would have called my father.” Nevada opened his eyes in surprise and left the room without saying another thing.

He knew it was not the place nor the time to fight, but he was worried, Caractacus could’ve died! What if he didn’t arrive on time?!  
He reached for the bottle in his pocket to examine it. It looked like a cheap bottle, with a poorly designed etiquette and a name followed by a number in the back.

“Gotcha bastard.”

The next morning he left earlier than usual because José, his nephew and second in command, found all the information about this salesman. He apparently started selling homeopathic antidepressants, but eventually expanded his business.  
They set up a meeting saying they wanted to buy more of this “natural medicine” he was selling. Nevada had a plan, and the man was going to pay for almost killing his husband.

“ _Todo listo,_ Nevada. Little weirdo is waiting for you.”

They parked near the diner, next to an ally. Nevada stepped out of the car, confident as always, and with a dead expression that could kill anyone.  
The other man had his back facing Nevada, pacing impatiently with a giant suitcase in one hand, looking at his watch as if he had somewhere else to be.

“You must be Aldarisio.” Nevada’s voice made the other man jump and he turned around in a quick motion.  
Surprise was on him though because when he saw the salesman's face, Nevada froze.

“ _Qué carajos-_ who the fuck are you?!”

When he met Caractacus he thought they looked slightly like each other. Of course he had a stubble and few tattoos, but physically, you could say they looked like cousins, very distant ones, because he was not British.  
For Nevada that was kind of hard to process at first, but eventually, it passed and with the kids constantly saying the similarities were not that noticeable, everything was fine.  
But NOW, things were different. This was a completely strange man, he was not even sure where he was from, but he looked A LOT like him, or a lot like Caractacus? At this point his brain was trying to process so many things it wasn’t clear.

“I- I-“ the other man was as impressed as him and didn’t know how to react or what to expect. It was like looking in a mirror. Yes, the other man was wearing completely different clothes and apparently he was latin, but basically, they were twins.  
Nevada grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the ally.

“I said who the fuck are you _trajecito_?!”  
“I- I- I am… HELP! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!”

Alfredo started to scream and tried unsuccessfully to escape Nevada’s grip.  
“Shut up or I will break you little fragile bones _cara de payaso_ ”

Too late. Someone must have heard Aldarisio’s scream because two officers grabbed him at the jacket and put him in a squad car.  
Not exactly what he needed.

The officers considered that they were both in shock by the situation (because even they were in shock) and Alfredo was speaking incoherences in a high pitched voice, not to mention he was drinking a suspicious solution from one of the bottles he carried, which were enough for an arrest.  
The nearest precinct was the 16th and considering that the supposed victim was not in a clear state of mind, and the offender was in shock, SVU seemed like a fitting option.  
They arrived at a precinct and Ramirez was immediately thrown into a cell. He knew exactly what to do in these situations, he had been here so many times before he considered himself a pro when it came to police matters.  
He used his call for two things 1. Screaming at José for being stupid and not checking if there were police officers around or nearby and 2. Ask him to bring in the best lawyer he could find.

After a few hours inside a blond detective appeared.

“Mr. Ramirez?” He said with a strong accent that made his last name sound weird and without looking up from the file he had in his hands. “Your lawyer is here. The officer will take you to interrogation two” He left and Nevada was content his nephew was not as useless as he thought.

“Mr. Ramirez my name is-“  
“ _Esto debe ser una MALDITA broma_ ”  
“Nice to meet you too sir” the man said with surprised eyes and a smirk on his face.

Turns out José, Nevada’s most brilliant nephew, made some calls to ask for the best lawyer he could find and… let’s say the universe wanted to mess with Nevada and José ended up talking to a Chicago lawyer who was coincidentally in the city. The fee was not an issue and he agreed to take the case because, in his own words: “yeah sure why not? I was bored anyway.”

“Did you listen to what I said?”

Nevada was clearly out of his mind. Maybe he was in a dream, or a coma. Not two but now THREE?!”

“Mr. Ramirez, we have to reach a conclusion. We need a defense.”  
“The defense is simple. That man is selling fake medicine and my husband nearly died yesterday!”  
“Ok, so you have a motive, do you have any proof this “medicine” is adulterated or dangerous?”  
“ _Te estoy_ \- I’m telling you my husband nearly DIED yesterday after he took that stupid colorful thing.”  
“Listen Mr. Ramirez, why don’t you let me do the talking? This is easy, you didn’t punch the guy, you didn’t assault the guy, you didn’t rob the guy… you were arrested because you were in shock and Mr. Aldarisio was talking incoherences.”  
“Don’t forget to mention I was in shock because the guy looks like a slightly less colorful version of my husband.” Nevada said, trying not to look at his lawyer’s face.  
“Just like I look like a slightly more elegant version of you?” Brian said with a sarcastic voice and a cocky smile. “Don’t look so surprised, I have eyes too, Nevada. We live in a small world don’t you think?”

Outside the room the precinct was a mess. They normally struggled handling one Barba, NOW THERE WERE 3 MORE?!

Rafael arrived at the precinct to ask Olivia about another case they were working on, but the moment he stepped in, everyone looked at him with surprise (or concerned?) eyes and the room went silent.

“Umm… good morning? I guess?” He said before walking towards Benson’s office ignoring the looks and the whispering around him. He looked at his suit a couple times and the pattern and color combination seemed perfectly fine as always so he didn’t understand what was the issue with him.

“Clearly I need to be reassigned because your entire unit apparently hates me now.” Barba said with a laugh.  
“Rafi-“  
“Sonny! I wondered why you weren’t out there laughing with Mike or Amanda.”  
“Barba we need to talk”  
“Umm… What’s wrong? Is there something wrong? Sonny are you ok?” Benson used her concerned voice and took off her glasses, that was not a good sign and Rafael knew it damn well. He was still standing by the door so he decided to close it after him when Benson asked him to look through the window.

“Oh!”  
“What do you think, Rafi?”  
“Well, I don’t know anything about the case yet but… don’t you think they look alike, Liv?” Carisi sighed dramatically.  
“Rafael are you blind?! They look like you!”  
“Like me?! Not a chance Sonny are YOU blind?!”  
“Barba,” Olivia said adding a dramatic phrasing to his last name, “look at them for a second, REALLY look, don’t you think they look like you? Not even a little bit?”  
“Well…” Rafael was looking through the big glass trying to examine their faces. In fact, they looked like him. “So that’s how I would look with a beard… what do you think Sonny?”  
“Rafael this is not the time” Carisi tried to sound serious and Benson nodded. “But yes beard, you would look amazing with it” he said almost in a whisper with a flirtatious tone that made Barba smirk in response.  
“Guys! Not the time.”  
“Sorry” both said.  
“And…” Benson walked to the other side of the room before opening the blinds, “there’s a third one. Well, fourth one, if we consider you.”  
Rafael got a closer look and he could see even more resemblance with this thir- fourth guy.

“Alfredo Aldarisio” Carisi started “Nevada Ramirez, the gothic latin man in the leather jacket said he is selling adulterated medicine that almost killed his husband Mr…. Mr. Car-a-ta-cus? Noup, sorry… Mr. Caractacus Potts.” He said, taking the time to pronounce the name of the husband correctly.  
“And what is Alfredo saying?” Rafael asked.  
“He said, someone called to arrange a meeting with him because they were interested in buying more of his natural medicine, he was waiting, Nevada showed up, they looked at each other, they were confused, Ramirez tried to punch him, police arrived, here they are.”  
“And the lawyer? Is he- is he like- his cousin? Brother? Distant relative?”  
“We investigated, nothing.” Benson said this time. “The nephew contacted this lawyer when they arrested Nevada and he apparently is a lawyer for an important firm in Chicago, he is here in some business deal and with a few days to spare, he took the case because he was bored” Rafael raised an eyebrow at that last part and Olivia looked at him like saying she didn’t understand either.  
“So now the question is…” Sonny spoke again, “do you know any of these men?”  
“Not a single one. No.”  
“No lost brothers? Cousins?”  
“Not that I’m aware of, Sonny, no. My mom said I’m an only child, should I call and ask?”  
“Well, we checked and they are all from different cities, different ages, last names, and parents… not a link with you.”  
“So if you already know that, why the question?”  
“Nick said we should ask again in case you arrived.”

Suddenly the door opened and Fin entered with a concerned look on his face.

“Liv, Barba… you’ll want to see this.”

“I think Mike hit me in the head pretty hard last night during our training” Nick said in a quiet but worried voice walking towards Benson.  
“I swear I’m never going to show up hungover at work again” Amanda said before swallowing a pill.  
“I’ll call Munch. He needs to see this.” Fin said before leaving Liv, Carisi and now, slightly panicked Barba with the man at the front desk.

“Excuse me? I’m looking for my husband? Nevada Ramirez?” British accent, Barba thought, he had no relatives in the UK so this was getting weirder with every second.  
“Mr. Potts, I’m Captain Benson, this is Detective Carisi and…”  
“Bloody hell!” The man shouted when he saw Rafael.  
“Nice to meet you too I suppose, Mr. Potts, I’m Rafael. Rafael Barba.”  
“I’m- I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“  
“No worries, I’m suppressing my urge to run and scream too.” Rafael said with a sympathetic but nervous smile.  
“Why don’t you come with us Mr. Potts?”

“Let- let me get this right… there are… three other Nevadas?”  
“Well, technically, if we consider you all look alike, there are five of you in total” Caractacus looked at Sonny in absolute shock.  
“Carisi!” Benson gave him a look. “What? It’s not like Barba is freaking out.”  
“Oh! Trust me, I’m freaking out Sonny.”

When things started to get complicated to explain, Olivia thought it would be best to keep them all separated, at least, until they could find a way to solve this mess without freaking out even more.  
Sonny was in the locker room with Rafael trying to calm him down with coffee and snacks, Nevada and Kneef were still in Interrogation two, Alfredo in interrogation one and Caractacus was answering some questions with Nick and Mike.

“Liv, we need a specialist. We can barely handle one Barba, we can’t handle five with different personalities and even weirder clothes than we are used to.” Fin said.  
“Didn’t you call Munch? Maybe HE can help” Liv said with a hint of anger in her voice. She knew Munch would love the situation, but more drama wasn’t necessary, even less, conspiracy theories.  
“Maybe he can, he’s a weird man Olivia. But seriously, we need help. Any kind of help. Amanda is freaking out, Nick looks more paranoid than usual, I’m not sure how long Mike can keep him sane and Carisi… well, he’s Carisi.”

Fin was right, Liv thought, they needed help, they didn’t know how they could react if they put them all together in one room. That’s when she remembered Huang was probably still in town. He had a conference this week and she could call and ask if it would be possible for him to swing by and help.

George answered within seconds, unfortunately, he had a session scheduled, but he recommended a friend of his, more like a colleague. He was the general administrator for a Baltimore Hospital and also worked with the FBI before. George said he had seen weirder things in his life so this would be nothing.  
Liv was relieved, the psychiatrist Huang recommended said he was going to be at the precinct in less than an hour and that was good news considering the amount of time they spent trying to make sense of the current situation.

“I’m here! Where are the quintuplets?!” Munch said enthusiastically. Liv rolled his eyes but walked towards the older man to greet him with a smile.  
“They are separated, for now… we are waiting for the specialist to arrive. We couldn’t deal with them, and before making a bigger mess, we prefer to wait.”  
“You sound like a real Captain, Liv” Munch said proudly. “Congratulations. Fin told me we are celebrating next week.”  
“Liv, where do you want me to accommodate the bros?” Nick interrupted before Olivia could answer Munch.  
“Interrogation one, it’s the bigger room,”  
“Sure thing, I’ll let Carisi and Mike know, they can help.”

Olivia checked her watch, the psychiatrist was expected at 12:30pm and it was almost 1pm.

“There’s traffic outside, it’s New York, Liv” John tried to reassure her.

Mike asked Aldarisio to wait outside for a second next to Caractacus, while Carisi prepared the room with all the chairs available in the precinct, Barba was nervously typing on his phone, probably writing an email to Carmen to cancel his appointments for the day because even if he had time, he would go straight home tonight.  
Almost at the same time as Aldarisio, Nevada and Brian stepped out of the room and suddenly, all 5 were looking at each other for the first time.  
The resemblance was undeniable.

“Look at you guys! This is proof of my theory, everyone has 7 look-alikes in the world,” Munch began and everyone looked at him confused, “let’s see… You” he said looking at Alfredo, and then at Caractacus, “look like a less happy version of you”  
“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Potts replied with even more accent than usual showing his discomfort.  
“AH! you are British. Welcome to my side of the world sir,” John said with a small bow.  
“Now… Rafael, long time no see, you and Mr. beard are clearly twins, I bet you both wear the same brand of suits”  
“No we don’t!” Kneef and Barba exclaimed. Munch only laughed, he was enjoying this.  
“So that leaves you… You clearly are the bad guy here…”  
“ _Viejo ridículo_ , I’ll show you who’s a bad guy!” Nevada tried to move but Nick grabbed him by the jacket and kept him in place. They are lucky I’m handcuffed, Nevada thought.

“You have to be kidding me.” Olivia, who was observing the John Munch show as everyone else, suddenly said.

The psychiatrist was here.  
Exactly, you guessed right.  
Of course Huang sent Chilton.

Everyone was stoned, this was even worse than before.  
Fin looked at Munch, Munch looked at Amanda, Amanda at Liv, Liv at Nick, Nick at Mike, Mike at Sonny, Sonny at the quintuplets (now sextuplets) and them at the newly arrived.

“ _Yo me largo_ , take this off of me. NOW!” Nevada was the first one to break the silence and started forcing Nick who still had his grip on his shoulder. “Chiflado, _nos vamos_. C´mon!”  
“Nev, calm down please-”

As Caractacus approached his husband, Mike tried to stop him and Nevada, trying to protect Potts, freed from NIck’s hands and unintentionally pushed him back, causing Nick to stumble and bump into Kneef who was drinking coffee and now was about to kill the detective for ruining his favorite suit with a giant brown stain.

“Hey, it was an accident,” Nick tried to explain.  
“This suit costs more than what you make in a year!” Brian shouted and his face turned red.  
“Hey! Calm down, or I’ll handcuff you like we did with your client, counselor.” Carisi put a hand on Kneef’s shoulder and he reflexively pushed him, so now Barba was pissed.

Things moved quickly.

Rafael was now fighting with Brian, Carisi trying to to separate them, Nick and Mike were trying to catch Nevada who was running all over the place trying to escape, Liv and Caractacus were trying to calm down Alfredo who was sitting in fetal position, Fin ran after Chilton who tried to run away when he saw the chaos, John was laughing enjoying the show and Amanda was recording the whole thing for Rita... and for everyone else, this was the perfect anecdote for thanksgiving.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, all of them were handcuffed and placed inside interrogation one, even the “specialist” and Barba, who was threatening to sue everyone and break up with Carisi for such a degradant attitude towards him.

Liv felt her head pounding and Fin was trying to calm her down before stepping inside the room. Mike was inside with Nick to avoid any further incidents and Sonny had to wait outside if he still wanted to have a boyfriend at the end of the day.

“Liv, can I talk to them?”  
“No disrespect John, but I’m not sure you are the one for this, they reacted badly the first time.”  
“Olivia, let him try…” Fin said in a quiet voice, “do YOU want to do it?”

Finally, Munch opened the door to interrogation one and the rest of the squad looked through the glass.

“Good afternoon gentleman, how about I introduce myself?”  
“Do we look like we need a teacher, _viejo_?”  
“Nev!”  
“It’s ok, my name is John, and I have been waiting my whole life for an event like this.”

“I’m going in,” Liv said, approaching the door.  
“Cap, give him a chance” Mike stopped her.

“I’m a skeptical man.” John began, ”I believe in aliens, anomalies, conspiracy theories, the power of people and that the government is trying to fool us all. The one thing I don’t believe in is coincidences.”  
“Stan?” Alfredo asked almost in a whisper.  
“Sorry?”  
“Stan, from Gravity Falls, are you saying you are like Stan?” Barba was the first one to laugh and Sonny laughed on the other side of the glass too.  
A couple weeks ago, they were zapping and found that show, both of them agreed that Munch was in fact, a lot like Stan, except for the scamming.

“Well, I don’t know any Stan, but I do know a theory that fits this situation. Have any of you ever heard of the 7 look-alikes?”  
“In case you haven’t noticed, we are six, smartass” Kneef said with a hint of sarcasm and irritation in his voice.  
“I believe that the oxygen will be sucked away from the earth one day and we are all gonna die” Everyone looked at Alfredo with a confused expression and the man only nodded in response.  
“Sometimes theories, especially the ones that haven’t been scientifically proven, have a couple of mathematical errors.” Frederck tried to change the atmosphere of the room by explaining how theories worked, “In fact, I’ve heard of this theory before. Once in my clinic, we had a case of three look alikes from different countries, with very different personalities, and let me tell you, it was quite a success after I had the chance to talk to them and-”  
“God you are even weirder than cactus and the salesman combined!” Nevada interrupted Chilton’s explanation.

“I beg your pardon?! I’m a successful psychiatrist, who are you? A drug dealer?”  
“NOT ANYMORE!”

Kneef scuffed and before any further altercations, Barba decided to speak up.

“I hate to be the voice of reason here but, what’s the point of fighting with each other? Yeah, we are all freaked out, but we are not going to solve anything by KILLING each other”  
“I agree with the beardless version of myself. I was talking with the big sargeant before and he said we are not even related, this must be some sort of… I don’t know, universe? Omnipotent forces? Error with the human printer?” Kneef was looking at John waiting for a response.  
“I believe in omnipotent forces!” Alfredo said excitedly.  
“SHUT UP!” everyone said in unison.  
“Well, if you let me finish my explanation,” Chilton tried to speak again, “There’s only one in a 135 chance that we have an exact doppelganger. But, there’s an exception when it comes to not so extreme similarities, like in this case, we are not all exact copies, we are more like some sort of distant cousins, or lost brothers. Besides, we don’t even have the same age, and we are from different states, even different continents.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Chilton.” John offered a polite smile at the man. “You see? this is just a big… coincidence.”  
“You said you didn’t believe in coincidences?” Caractacus said, slightly irritated.  
“Well, my british friend, I might have just been proven wrong! I say it’s a win.”  
“So... what now? We hug each other and move on?” Nevada interrupted the politeliness.  
“I don´t know if we share a gen or something, but you definitely took everyone else’s anger issues.” Alfredo said and everyone gasped looking at him surprised by his sudden reaction before looking at Nevada waiting for his response, or worse, for his next move.  
The man in the leather jacket looked at the salesman, who was know regretting his existence and smirked mischievously, “Yeah _vendedor_ , yeah I did”

They spent the next hour trying to talk and getting to know each other. Liv sent in Sonny, Mike and Nick to uncuff them once she knew they were no longer a threat to each other.  
Munch was enjoying their conversation and after they were done, he even asked Fin to take a picture of him with the six brothers.

“So… this was an interesting day.” Barba said when they were finally leaving the room.  
“Nobody is going to believe me.”  
“I’m sure the twins will think you are even crazier than before cactus. But I’ll be there to tell them you are not… yet” Caractacus smacked Nevada’s arm “Ouch!”  
“Hey! you, blondie!” Kneef exclaimed and Amanda turned giving him a look.  
“Detective Rollins for you, bearded ass-”  
“Amanda!” Liv said before she could finish the sentence.  
Kneef scoffed and proceeded. “I saw you recording and taking pictures, would you mind sharing?” he said, offering a petulant smile.  
“C’mon Rollins. I saw you too. Don’t make me sue you”  
“God, I hated you before Barba, and now you have a lawyer stunt too.”

After exchanging numbers, pictures, recordings and closing the case when Alfredo admitted Nevada didn’t hurt him and it was all a big misunderstanding because Caractacus didn’t read the pamphlet that said the medicine contained sesame oil, which the inventor was extremely allergic to, they were all finally saying goodbyes.

“Well, we should do this again, don´t you guys think?” Frederecik said politely.  
“Are you offering us a group therapy session?” Kneef asked and everyone laughed.

“Take your hands off of me! Don’t you know who I am?! I’ll sue you! I’ll sue the whole damn police department!”

The sudden screams make everyone turn to look at the man at the door who was almost being dragged by the officers.  
The man looked like he had a fight, he was wearing a chef jacket and an apron that were no longer white because of the dirt and small blood stains.  
Once he looked up, everyone, including him and the officers, froze.

“What the FUCK is happening?” The chef said. He was now palid and the officers looked at Liv expectantly.  
“Welcome to the club!” Alfredo said.

“Officers, who’s this man?” Mike asked.  
“His name is Harry, Sargeant, he was fighting with another man in the street, accusing him of stealing his recipes and then tried to run away in his car.”  
“That one is like me.” Nevada murmured to Caractacus who couldn’t suppress his laugh because, in fact, his husband looked like the newly arrived and apparently, had the same anger issues.  
“Chairs still inside Sonny?” Barba asked.  
“Yeah Rafi, why?”  
“Guys… round two?” Everyone nodded and started walking towards the room.  
“Officer, take him with them for a second, please?” Liv said  
“Wh- What?! I’m not going in with- with them?!” Harry started to walk backwards but Mike stopped him.  
“Calm down bro, it’ll be fine.”  
“Bu- but they- they…”  
“yeah, they look like you, now move”

The squad walked towards Liv’s office so they could watch the show again. Munch of course, said he was going inside.

“Hey! Fin, before going in… How many are there?” Fin chuckled before answering, he knew where this was going.  
“Seven.”  
“You owe me 200 bucks”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! ksksksksk  
> I’m so sorry my brain is really chaotic most of the time. Weird fics are my specialty.  
> And yes, I referenced Stan from Gravity falls because i was watching the show while writing and thought it was funny. 
> 
> Anni, i know this fic is not half as good any of yours, but i hope the chaos and ridiculousness compensate for that, and hopefully you laughed. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Forehead kisses for all of you.  
> Pls don’t unfollow me, I promise I’m not this weird all the time.


End file.
